They Said Surviving The Alien Invasion Would Be Easy
by sarahcgris2003
Summary: After the long war with Gaea, the original trio (Percy, Annabeth, Grover) hang out for the weekend which turns out to be a told nightmare with freakish lightning storms and tripods coming out of the ground. With they all survive. I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES OR THE WAR OF THE WORLDS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR AUTHORS.


**I do not own any of the characters all rights got to their author.**

 **PS. There are a few swear words in the chapter.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up to the smell of my mother's blue pancakes, my favorite. Then I got up and got dress. I came into the kitchen to see my mother finishingmaking breakfast and Paul was having his morning cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Percy," said my mother as I sat down. "Morning," I said or well muttered. I been really tired this whole week. Monsters and have been coming out of nowhere and attacking. There is not usually this much monsters but I like to keep people

, Grover and I will be able to relax for one weekend without having to deal with the gods, monsters, or somerebellious idiots.

After I ate my delicious blue food, I cleaned up my room and made sure everything was ready when Annabeth and Grover came over. "Percy," said my mother. "Yeah ?" I asked. "Remember that Paul and I are heading up to Boston for the weekend to see his

parents," she said in her bedroom packing. "I know, you told me many times," I said lying. 'I forgot,' I thought to myself. "When are you leaving again ?" I asked her. Because I had no idea when. "Right when your friends get here, which they should

be here any moment," she said. "Ohh," I said. That's when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," I said as I walked over to grab the keys and then open up the door to see both of my closet friends, Grover and Annabeth.

"What's up g-man ?" I asked. "Nothin much, waiting to hang out with you for the whole weekend," he said. "You guys want to come in ?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah," said Annabeth and then walked in giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Mrs Jackson and Mr. Blofis," said Annabeth. "Annabeth you don't have to be so formal call us Sally and Paul," said my mother. "You have everything to go dear ?" Asked paul bringing his bag to door. "Yes, go call the Uber, Percy I'm leaving

you the car this weekend, so you can go out, just don't wreck it" said my mom walking out the door with her suit case.

"If you have any questions, just call my cell phone or the home phone up there," she said bring her stuff to the door. "Trust me, you have nothin to worried about," I told her. She laughed. "Don't get into any trouble," she said. "Trouble fines me,"

I reassured her. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said and then she shut the door and left.

I turned around to see Grover already eating everything in the fridge. "Grover, stop eating the fridge," I said. "Sorry, Percy had nothing to eat, and well your mom's cooking is really good," he said. I rolled my eyes and I turn towards Annabeth.

Who was already sitting down on the couch watching tv. I walked over and sat down with her. "So how is my wise girl doing ?" I asked her. She looked at me. gods she is pretty. "Ohh, well I'm hanging out with my crazy, stupid but some whathandsome

boyfriend for the weekend with his friend Grover," she said. I laugh. "I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me," I told her. "Well, you know I'm right," she said laughing. "But you could be wrong," I replied and then kissed her.

"PERCY, STOP WITH THE FLIRTING,WE ARE OUT OF NACHOS, THIS IS SERIOUS," yelled Grover ruining the moment.

"To be continued ?" She asked. "To be continued." I told her. **(A/N looking for Alaska anyone ?)**

I turned around and gave Grover the look to kill. "I ruined something didn't I ?" He asked. Annabeth nodded. "I'm just going… to go to the… um yeah, I'll be back," hestuttered and then walked out the door. I looked back to Annabeth.

"Now where were we ?" I asked as I sat back down. "Talking about stuff," she said. After a couple of minutes of talking nonsense, the smallbalcony door blew open. "What was that ?" Asked Annabeth being a little frightened. "I'm not sure,"

I said getting up and walking over to the balcony to see what was going on. I looked out the door to see dark black storm clouds making a series shape. "What the…, what is Zeus pissed off now about ?" I aloud. "Percy, do you think it's Zeus, because

I've never seen storm clouds like these before," she said. "I'm going to go get a better look at it, call Chiron and asked him if this looks normal," I told her and then I walked out the door.

There was already a bunch of people looking at it from the street. I decided to join the crowd. "Have you seen something like this before ?" Asked someone. "Never, I don't like the look of it," I said and then went back inside. I looked toAnnabeth

sitting down my kitchen table. "Annabeth's what is wrong ?" I asked her. "I couldn't get in contact with Chiron or anyone at camp, it's like the iris messages are blocked," she said. _BOOM._

That's when a the lightning began. "That was

right behind the house," she said. "Yeah but we are fine, lightning does hit in the same place twice," I said but the lightning hit the spot over and over again. "HOLY SHIT," I screamed and gotunder the table. I decided

to join her. "Where is Grover ?" She asked. "I don't know." The lightning kept on striking down. "This isn't happening," she went on ",Make it stop." Right after that the lightning stopped.

I got up from under the table and went to check the lights. I flipped the switch on and off but nothing. "Powers out," I said. "Percy look," Annabeth pointing to the watch. It wasn't ticking. "Weird."

"I'm going to check the car," I said and then went down stairs and checked the car. It was working. Thank the gods. Leo put in a new engine that wouldn't die easily, which I was thankful for now. I went backinside. "Annabeth, I'm going to look forGrover,  
/have some goodspack and ready to go just in case if something happens" I said knowing something will happen. "Be safe," she told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I will," I said and then shut the door. "Now let's go see the what theHades  
is going ," I told myself. I walked out of the apartment to see a crowed of people in the streets. 'Great,' I thought. 'I can't have one normal, weekend to hang out with my friends.'


End file.
